Galvana/DoF
Bio: Description The Galvana is a humanoid-like Monster. It has light-blue skin accompanied by orange hair on her head and chest and purple bands on its upper arms. The Galvana appears to be wearing a yellow chest plate which has lightning bolt-esque shapes protruding from the back of it. White horns emerge from her head as well. Gauntlet-like objects can be seen on its hands, each with a cerulean spiral engraved into them. Under its chest plate, Galvana sports a brown, striped covering which hides its legs (or leg). It also has two feet, each with two light-blue toes. Galvana possesses a brown staff which seems to be holding a blue energy orb. It is the Celestial Monster of Electricity Its constellation is called Immortal Jolt. thumb Song Galvana's song is similar to Candelavra's. it sings "Oooooooooooo.." At the end, it becomes "Rooty too too, rooty toot too, similar to Glaishur, or Oaktopus on Cloud Island. Breeding cannot be bred; instead, like all Celestials, it can only be hatched from an egg after its egg reaches the portal in the Daily Login Game. The Galvana is available in the Daily Login Game during every July. Teleportation Like all Celestials, the Galvana automatically gets teleported to Starhenge if their species' egg reaches the portal within the time limits. Name Origin The Galvana's name is a spin on the word "galvanize", which means "to shock or excite into taking action". Notes * Galvana is the twelfth and final Celestial to be released. It represents the month of July. * Galvana's name was intentionally leaked by BBB. ** Before this, the player could also see Galvana's silhouette in-game. * It is heavily implied Galvana created the Wubbox. Galvana's hands heavily resemble the Wubbox's hands. This could hint towards the fact that the Wubbox was created by Galvana, as the Wubbox does not currently exist in Dawn of Fire and the Wubbox is mentioned to be "imbued with an elemental energy unfamiliar to those on the surface" in its biography in My Singing Monsters. ** It also has feet similar to the Wubbox, brown eyes like the Wubbox, and its chestplate represents the Supernatural element. ** The energy orb atop of Galvana's staff could also be the same orb in the Wubbox's chest. ** In Galvana's biography, it is also stated that its staff is said to create life; this could also support the idea that the Galvana created the Wubbox. ** In theory, that same orb on Galvana's staff may have been passed down to the Wubbox to create more supernatural life, thus resulting in the Wublins. This would make Galvana the Wubbox's (and by extension the Wublins') ancestor and creator. * In previous versions, Galvana's silhouette was a big circle that resembled an egg. It's unknown what monster/egg it was. It might not have even been intended to be an egg - more so a "holder" until BBB made the real egg or because they wanted to keep it a surprise until the intentional leak. ** It was speculated that it was its egg. However, that is wrong, since Galvana's egg doesn't have fur like the "egg" silhouette. ** It's possible that it may have been Maw's egg before it was released. * Unlike any other Celestial, Galvana looks younger in appearance. ** This may be a nod towards devices that use electrical shocks to remove wrinkles. * In Galvana's bio, it is stated that it is the leader (albeit de facto) of the Celestials. By this logic, the Wubbox could possibly be the de facto leader of the natural Monsters. *Galvana's eyes tend to flash yellow whenever it sings. Category:Celestials Category:Starhenge